


Tony's Daughter

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [46]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 10





	Tony's Daughter

Vin rushed into your room, dropping to his knees when he saw you. Pulling you to him, he panicked. “What? What’s wrong?” He asked.

You sobbed harder, nearly hyperventilating. “I’m so sorry.” You felt ashamed. You were ruining everything.

* * *

Clint was in the kitchen with Nat when JARVIS spoke up. “Sir, miss Y/N seems to be in great distress. Her vitals are skyrocketing.”

Clint immediately froze, glancing at Nat before he rushed to the elevator. “What’s wrong?” He mumbled to himself.

It didn’t take him long to run into your room, seeing you clinging to Vin, sobbing. “Dad?” Vin looked as scared as he felt.

“What happened?” Clint crouched down, hand on your back. “Y/N, what happened?” He pressed.

You shook your head, terrified of what his reaction would be.

* * *

Parker barely stopped as he made his way into the tower in full Spiderman mode. He had been out when he got your text, and rushed to you. Finally pulling off his mask as he reached your room, the word left his mouth before he registered Clint. “Pregnant?!”

Vin and Clint had the same reaction, their jaws dropping and looking at you.

“You’re joking.” Clint stood.

All you did was curl into yourself, pulling away from your twin. “It’s my fault. Vin was putting on a concert in the shower, and I thought Parker losing his virginity at Disney would be special.” You lied. “Vin didn’t know.”

Vin looked heartbroken at your confession and pulled away from you a bit. He knew why you were sorry now. You broke your promise to him.

“You slept together when I trusted you? Trusted you enough to let you share a room?” Clint was livid. “You disrespected myself, your brother, and Nat. This is a huge slap in the face.” His hands were on his hips. “I think you should go stay with Parker.”

You looked at him, not expecting that from him.

Parker was still freaking out and stepped back when Clint looked at him. “I can’t believe you. I could have half expected this from her. But never you.” He shook his head, walking out.

Once again, you’d lost your home. You clutched for Vin but saw he looked just as disappointed. “Vinny?” You hicupped.

“No. You promised, Y/N! You promised!” Vin looked like he was going to cry. “You couldn’t use fucking protection?!” He stood.

Parker stood frozen in place, his mind still trying to catch up.

* * *

“JARVIS, tell the team to meet me in the conference room.” Clint snapped.

* * *

“Please!” you got up, slowly. “I lost my home, my father, and I can’t lose you, too.”

All Vin did was shake his head before grabbing your empty bag and handing it to you. “I’m not helping you pack this time.”

Parker, for being super, felt the pain as Vin punched his arm. With that, Vin stormed out. After a few moments of just standing there, Parker began helping you pack with shaky hands. “I’m sorry.” You told him softly. “I ruin everything.”

His mouth was try and his throat seemed to be closing so all he could do was place a gentle kiss on your cheek. He saw how much worse you seemed to feel at his lack of words, so he pulled you close, holding you.

* * *

“What’s the problem?” Nat asked, rushing in with the others. “What’s wrong with Y/N?” She asked, panicked.

Clint looked over at her, eyes full of anger, and hurt. “She’s pregnant.”

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other worriedly as Nat went to console Clint instantly. Tony was the only one that didn’t seem too bothered by it. He had his hands in his pockets, as usual, and shrugged. “Kid planned on proposing anyway. Sure, they’re young, but I don’t see the big deal.” He told them.

“I don’t expect you to understand.” Clint snapped at him. “Not everyone has to be as reckless as you were as a teen.”

Nat blinked. “What do you mean he planned on proposing? For for long?” She asked him, confused. Especially if Tony hadn’t said anything hinting at that.

“First of all, Legolas, they’re adults.” He snapped back. “Even goody-two shoes make mistakes.” He countered. “Secondly, months.” He told Nat. “Why do you think he suddenly started working for me so damn much? He’s been saving all his money. Kids probably got a nice chunk of change set aside.”

“Well good. He’s going to need it with a damn baby.” Clint turned to Tony. “And the fact that you knew about this for months and kept it to yourself says a lot about our friendship.”

Tony shot him a look. “This is why. You put them down at every turn. I’m guessing it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows when she found out she’s pregnant, either. She’s probably scared, and confused. Let me guess, you threw it back in her face, right? Probably made some comment about expecting it from her, but not Parker.” He glared. “You’re so damn busy seeing them as some generic couple of ‘kids’, and not as people. Which, by the way, they are. He planned on waiting, for your information. Why do you think he has enough saved up for a ring, and probably a honeymoon, but hasn’t asked? He didn’t plan on rushing into anything, he was trying to be prepared.” He hissed. “JARVIS, is Y/N in her room?”

“No, sir. She left with Mr. Parker.” He was informed. “Mr. Barton asked her to leave.”

“I’m going to Parker’s house to make sure she’s okay.” Tony shook his head. “Love how her mother throws her out, and you do the same thing. Good going.”

Clint clenched his jaw, turning away from the man. He couldn’t even look at any of his teammates, including Nat. He hated to admit it- but Tony was right. That’s something that made this entire thing even worse.

Nat sent a glare to Tony for being so harsh with Clint but didn’t say anything. She just hugged her husband in effort to help the situation. No one knew what to say. Your were gone, Clint and Tony were now at odds with each other, and the only sound that could be heard was Tony leaving the room.

Bucky, Steve and Bruce came to rub Clint’s back. “We’ll do anything we can.” Steve assured.

Clint just shook his head. “There’s nothing to do.” He told them. “You heard JARVIS, I asked her to leave.”

“You can take that back. It’s not too late.” Steve nodded. “It’s not months down the line. I’m sure she’d really like her dad right now.”

“I’m still pissed, Steve.” He sighed, running his hand through his short hair. “They slept together at Disney. I trusted them, and they went and got pregnant.”

Nat looked surprised. “Really? And Vin didn’t know?” He shook his head. “How could he not? She tells him everything.”

He shrugged. “Something about a concert in the shower.” He waved his hand slightly.

Nat hummed, shrugging. “They are adults.” She said after a while.

“Oh, thanks, you’re agreeing with Tony.” He groaned.

“I’m just saying, it could’ve been worse.” She sighed. “That’s all. She probably feels she lost everyone except Parker, and there’s no telling how he’s taking it.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t faint.” Bucky nodded, speaking mainly to himself. “Or puke.” He muttered.

* * *

May was surprised when Parker came in all but carrying you. “Y/N?” She asked, worried. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll be right back, Aunt May.” Parker told her softly, leading you to his room. “I’ll be right back, okay? Take a nap, you need it.” He kissed your forehead as you hugged his pillow. “I love you so much.” He said gently, feeling like you needed a reminder. “So much.” He stroked your hair back.

“I love you, too.” You told him, burying your face in his pillow before he went to talk to May. Your body was still shaking from the intensity of your cries.

When he came back out, May went to him. “She’s…she’s pregnant. Her dad threw her out.”

She looked slightly disappointment before bringing her nephew into a hug. “Oh Peter…” She rubbed his back slightly. “Of all the things…I wasn’t expecting that. I won’t lie, I’m upset, but there’s nothing to do about it now. Why don’t you run out and get some things for her? I’ll make you a list.”

He nodded, letting it all soak in for a moment as he nuzzled to her. “I’m sorry, May.” His voice cracked. “I’m so sorry.”

“Things happen sweetie. This is just one of those things that makes you grow up overnight.” She sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s going to be rough, but you and her always have a home here.” She gave him a loving smile. “Now, let me get you that list.”

Parker nodded, sniffling a little as he sat at the table with her. His eyes remained trained on one spot on the table, his mind going a million miles an hour. It was all his fault, he felt. He should’ve never mentioned anything when you were laying together in bed that first night. Now, you’d been kicked out of the tower, your brother was furious, and the two of you were going to be parents. The last thought made him slightly nauseous. He felt as if he was a kid himself still, and he didn’t know how the two of you were going to do it. Marriage was one thing he had always been ready for, but a baby?

May slid him the sheet of paper. “It’s not much, but you don’t need everything right now. And Parker?” He looked over at her. “Get her something thoughtful. She’ll need it.”

He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Thanks, May. Truly.” He gave her a sad smile.

She gave him one in return, her eyes going a bit watery. “It’ll be okay.” She assured him. “It’ll be hard, but okay. I see how you two eye each other.”

Sighing, he got up. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He rubbed his face. “I’ll get dinner, too.”

“No need, I have a feeling a nice home cooked meal would mean more.” She squeezed his shoulder as she got up.

“You’re a blessing.” He nodded.

* * *

Parker had been gone about 10 minutes when there was a knock at the door. May knew it wouldn’t be Peter back so soon and got up to answer quickly. “Tony?” She asked, confused. “Can I help you?”

“Came to check on Y/N.” He said right away, shrugging. “Worried about her.” He admitted.

May let him in. “I hear that Clint kicked her out?” Her voice was full of displeasure at the thought.

“Yeah, he’s pissed. Don’t think he did the right thing, so here I am.” Tony sighed. “How’s the kids?”

“Parker went out for some things, and I believe she’s in his room. Likely resting. He was all but carrying her in when they got here.” She explained.

Tony nodded. “How’re you taking this?” He asked before he left to see you.

She shrugged. “I’m upset, but all we can do now is be there for them. I haven’t seen him like this in ages.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I get it. The biggest thing I think is that they’re adults at least.”

“Barely.” She sighed. “And you know Peter. While he’s really mature and smart, he’s not ready for this.”

“Neither is she, but they have each other.” He countered. “And they have us. At least until Clint comes around.” He hoped it was soon. “I gave him a piece of my mind before I left.”

“Good.” May nodded. “As upset I am, not for a second did I think of kicking Peter out.”

Tony gave her a kind smile and a quick hug. “That’s because you have such a big heart.” He reminded her.

“And so do you.” She patted his back. “I’ll make you a plate for dinner.” She said as she went back to the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, he moved towards Parker’s room to check on you, wanting to make sure that you would be okay. He knocked, then peeked his head in, seeing your head shoot up. “It’s just me kid.”

Your eyes went to the bed. “Hi.” You mumbled, playing with a piece of string from your hoodie.

“Hi.” He went and sat on the bed. “How you doing?” He asked gently.

“Everyone hates me. I lost my home… Again. And my parents. My _brother_. I’ve ruined everything. how do you think I feel?” You asked, tearing up again.

Tony nodded. “They’ll come around.” He said softly. “Need a hug?” He offered. “I give great hugs.” He tried.

Shrugging, you gave him a hug. “What am I gonna do? I can’t stay here.”

“We’ll look at houses in a few days.” He told you, making you pull away and stare at him. “What? You’ll need somewhere to raise the spider-ling.” He teased.

“But…why would you do that? We can’t afford a house.”

He glanced towards the door, and back to you. “Because I have a daughter just a year older than you. I don’t know her. I’ve never met her. She was put up for adoption.”

You stared up at him. “W-What?” You breathed, never having expected that. “You’re serious?”

“Completely. No one on the team knows.” He shrugged. “I’ll do what I can to help, kid.” He kissed your head. “Once family, always family.”

“Did you ever want to find her?” You asked.

He shook his head. “Nah. No need for Tony Stark to rush into her life and throw it into chaos.” He gave you a sad smile. “She’s better off without me. I know it.” He sighed. “I just didn’t know what you were thinking, but I didn’t want you making any rash choices I guess.”

You leaned over and gave him a hug. “You’re a bit much sometimes, but she would be lucky to know you.”

“Thanks, Y/N. That means a lot.” He chuckled, hugging you tightly. “I’m glad you came into our lives.”

“At least you are.” You sniffed. “I bet Nat hates me, too, huh?” You shook your head as you felt fresh tears wash over you. “And Bucky…”

Tony held you tight. “No, they don’t hate you. Not even close.”

You sniffled into his chest. “I’m so scared, Tony.”

“May is making a nice home made dinner, so that’s something to look forward to.” He rubbed your back. “Plus, I’m here, so there’s nothing better than that.” He said lightly.


End file.
